Stella
|alias = Monster-Stella (S3E02 - S3E04) Dark Stella (S5E07) Evil Stella (S6E19) Dr. Vanilla (Comics; I45) |class = Fairy |gender = 0 |age = 17 |birthday = August 18 (Cinélume) August 10 (4Kids) |sign = Mermaid |affiliation = |power = |weapon = Ring of Solaria (S1-S3) Ancestral Wand (S6) |phobia = Arachnophobia |talent = Fashion Design |occupation = |sig = Stella |origin = Solaria Valeria (Winx Club: Quest for the Codex) |family = Luna and Radius (parents) Celsius (half-uncle; comics only) |relationship = |pet = Ginger the Poodle |pixie = Amore, Pixie of Love |selkie = Illiris, Keeper of the Solarian Ocean Gate |animal = Shiny the Shinygreed |cartoon = An Unexpected Event (Winx Club) The Talent Thief (World of Winx) Stella's Fashion Boutique (Winx Avatar Story) |comic = #1: The Castle |game = Winx Club |lcartoon = Tinkerbell Is Back (World of Winx) Magic Colors (Winx Avatar Story) |lgame = Winx Club: Alfea Butterflix Adventures |italian = Perla Liberatori |cinelume = Jennifer Seguin |4kids = Caren Manuel Lisa Adams (stand-in) |nick = Amy Gross |dbro = Becca Ordonez-Zagorin (M3) Valentina Carnelutti (M1 Trailer) |duart = Jessica Paquet |pshow = Sara Marinaccio |ice = Francesca Mongini |mshow = Denise Marzari |live = Hannah van der Westhuysen |gallery = Yes}} Crown Princess Stella is the Fairy of the Shining Sun. She is the sole heir to the Solarian Royal Throne, signified by her status as keeper of the royal family ring, as well as Solaria's Guardian Fairy. She is one of the founding members of the Winx Club, being the second Winx girl introduced after Bloom, and is an alumna of the Alfea College for Fairies as of The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. Though immature and even selfish at times, Stella cares for her fellow Winx and sees herself responsible for them all as sort of a big sisterly figure. Appearance |-|Civilian= Stella is a young woman with long golden blonde hair that stops below her waist, golden-brown eyes and a lightly tanned skin tone. Winx Club For Season 1 and most of Season 2, Stella wears a bright green halter top, an orange skirt with a thin golden belt adorned with matching gold medals, green sandals with orange suns just above her toes, and a lilac-colored headband. For Seasons 2 and 3, Stella wears a strapless, seafoam-green dress with pink stripes and a matching pink belt with a sparkly star-shaped buckle off to her left, and pink shoes platform heels with ribbons that flow freely near her ankles. She also wears a pair of pink hoop earrings with a green star on each, and her headband is now pink rather than lilac. For Season 4, Stella wears an orange tube dress with spiky white frills along both hems and small circular patterns that range from being in green, yellow, gold or white. She also wears a purple belt with a green star off to her left just under her chest, as well as green high heels with white socks that have a purple dotted pattern on them similar to her dress. Her bangs are now parted off to the side rather than how they were styled prior where they covered her forehead. For Season 5, her civilian outfit consists of a purple-and-orange layered dress that is fastened to her body by an orange necklace that ends in three gold stars, and knee high purple boots with orange ribbons wrapped over the half of her foot and around her ankles, ending in small bows just above her ankles. She also wears red star-shaped earrings and a purple headband with a lighter purple bow that rests on the right side of her head. Additionally, the purple sections of the dress (not counting the bow-like top) will be in zebra-print in some official stock art. For Season 6, Stella wears a dark pink blazer with grey trim over a pale pink dress shirt with a grey bow tied around her neck and three small buttons along each cuff, a slate blue layered skirt with small white heart decorating it and a grey belt with pink buckle fastening the skirt to her waist, pink leggings and grey high heels with small pink bows on the toes. She also wears a grey plaid headband and her bangs are parted similarly to how they were originally back in the first three seasons. For Season 7, Stella wears a short-sleeved, plaid pink top with dark blue cuffs over a pale pink dress shirt with a dark blue tie that has a small star pin in the middle, a dark orange belt and matching skirt that both have dark blue sections with buttons in them, orange knee-high socks with a pink hem and pink platform shoes with dark blue soles. She also wears purple star earrings and her hair is now tied up into a ponytail and held that way with a big pink bow that has dark blue stars on it. For Season 8, Stella wears a purple long-sleeved coat with a lighter purple stitchmark pattern over a strapless pale purple dress with a dark purple dotted pattern and white frills along the topmost hem, brown leggings, and purple knee-high boots; the topmost section of the boots being a brighter purple with white frills along both ends. She also wears a small medallion around her neck and keeps her hair up in a ponytail with a blue bow (or purple in official artworks). Outfits - Stella - Season 1 - Basic 1.png|Seasons 1 and 2 Outfits - Season 3 - Stella - Casual 6.png|Seasons 2 and 3 Stella-winx-club-stella-21971584-803-1580.png|Season 4 Stella season 5 civilian.png|Season 5 Stella 6 Casual.png|Season 6 Stella 7 Casual.png|Season 7 StellaS8Civilian.jpg|Season 8 World of Winx Stella's civilian look for both seasons of World of Winx consists of an ombre pink short-sleeve top over a white dress shirt with a light blue floral necklace, silver elbow-length fingerless gloves that are covered in pink sparkles, a light blue skirt, silver thigh-high socks that are covered in pink sparkles (much like her gloves), and pink open-toed high heels with tiny silver bows just above the opening. Occasionally, she can be seen wearing a small pink handbag with black beaded straps. Stella Civilian - WOW.png|Both Seasons Stella's Handbag - Close Up - WOW109.png|Carrying her handbag. |-|Fairy Forms= Holding true to her many fairy titles as well as her name, Stella's Fairy Forms maintain a theme of light; mainly that of stars. Orange stands out as the primary color of a majority of her forms, with purples and pinks acting as accents. Winx Club Fairy Stella.png|Stella's Winx Stella's Winx Form - The Fate of Bloom.jpg|Stella's Charmix (Nickelodeon Specials) Charmix Stella.png|Stella's Charmix Enchantix Stella.png|Stella's Enchantix in 2D Stella Enchantix - The Secret of the Lost Kingdom.jpg|Stella's Enchantix in 3D Stella Enchantix S8.png|Stella's Redesigned Enchantix (S8) Stella - Believix.jpg|Stella's Believix StellaSophix - WCEp419.png|Stella's Sophix StellaLovix - WCEp422.png|Stella's Lovix Stella Harmonix.jpg|Stella's Harmonix Stella 2D Sirenix.jpg|Stella's Sirenix in 2D Stella Sirenix.jpg|Stella's Sirenix in 3D Stella s8 Sirenix.jpg|Stella's Redesigned Sirenix (S8) Stella Bloomix.jpg|Stella's Bloomix Stella Mythix.jpg|Stella's Mythix Stella Butterflix.jpg|Stella's Butterflix Stella Tynix.jpg|Stella's Tynix Stella Cosmix.jpg|Stella's Cosmix World of Winx Stella Dreamix.jpg|Stella's Dreamix Stella Onyrix.jpg|Stella's Onyrix Personality Though she is usually proud and self-centered, Stella also cares deeply about her friends and family, not just herself. She will stick to the people she loves and do anything to keep them safe. Stella is not always seen wearing a smile on her face, but she does crack jokes to cheer her friends when they are depressed. Basically, Stella has a cheerful and optimistic personality. Besides that, she is totally obsessed with fashion; which clothes look best on her, and which dresses match her face the best. Stella often gives fashion advice to people in Alfea, but this advice is often not taken well. She would rather flirt with Brandon than study and do work, which sometimes annoys the other girls. The most intuitive of all the members, Stella likes to match make but has often had problems with understanding why her friends do not always like getting set up. However, despite her intuitions, Stella can be rather oblivious at times. She was sent to Alfea to become a stronger fairy, but this did not mean so much to her, though she did effectively become a fully accomplished fairy and a powerful one by fighting the first three season villains with the Winx. She uses her magic for anything, but she mostly wants to help her friends as deep inside she is a generous and helpful girl. Although she might disagree with her friends, Stella is very supportive and protective and will not hesitate to help them. She learns to accept that love and friendship are far more important than royalty, fashion, and shopping. Sometimes she hides her true personality because of her upbringing. In short, her cheerful exterior masks great sorrow. Her signature color varies depending on season, from yellow-orange to bright orange (all seasons), various shades of blue (season 6-8) and pink (season 6-8), and occasionally green (season 4) and purple (seasons 5-8). Winx Club Pre-Series When Stella was younger she had a totally different look. She wore a pair of white glasses and had some what messy hair. In "Win-X Together!", it was revealed that when she was younger she had a crush on a boy called Robby, but he had a crush on the prettiest girl in her old class, Kimberly. Stella cast a spell on Kimberly so she could not go to the school dance, but instead, Robby spent the whole night taking care of Kimberly and holding her hand, which upsets Stella. Later as time went on, Stella and a little puppy of hers were on a scavenger hunt to find a rare plant but instead, she found a special tree which leads to a secret tunnel and tied a ribbon to it so she knew which tree it was, and it became very handy for her and later, for the Winx. When Stella first went to Alfea, she accidentally destroyed the potions lab, an action that got her expelled but, readmitted. Seasons |-|Season 1= In Season 1, Stella brought Bloom to Alfea when Bloom discovered her magical abilities. Bloom forms a team, the Winx, with four other girls, Stella, Tecna, Musa, and Flora. Together, they fought evil and brought peace and harmony to Magix. At first the three witches, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy attempted to steal Stella's ring, as they believed it had the power of the Dragon Flame. They sent a note pretending to be Brandon asking her out on a date. At last, they succeeded, by kidnapping and binding Stella and thus forcing Bloom to hand over the ring. They immediately tested the ring for its magical powers. However, they were disappointed that the ring was not as powerful as they had expected. Bloom was not the leader of the group but at times takes the role. During the period, Bloom took to adapt to the new environment, Stella offered sympathy and comfort when Bloom faced setbacks. One example was when Bloom found out Sky's real identity and was heartbroken. Stella consoled and comforted Bloom, even though she was in the same predicament. As a result, Bloom is grateful to her. Stella's relationship with the three other girls grew as they went on their missions to fight evil. Stella later finds out that her parents are divorcing. When the Day of the Rose comes around, she lashes out at Bloom because she is so stressed about what clothes to bring to whose house for the weekend. She was still a little in denial about her parents, and very much wanted them to work it out. The Winx started to gain deeper understanding and trust in their friends, and appreciate their friends for their different personalities. Stella and Brandon also started to be interested in each other. Initially, Stella knew Brandon as Sky, but in Episode 17, when Sky's true identity was revealed, she was horrified to realize that he had lied to her. She was devastated, just like Bloom, but she was optimistic and cheerful, and recovered from her shock. Stella truly loved Brandon, so she accepted him as a squire. Stella aided Bloom in recovering her power when the three witches stole it to dominate the world. Eventually, Bloom recovered her powers, and Stella and the others joined the battlefield. Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Musa held off Darcy and Stormy, whereas Bloom settled a score with Icy. In the end, the Winx emerged victorious. |-|Season 2= In the second season, Stella and Brandon's relationship was off to a good start, until Stella, Bloom, Brandon, Sky, and Aisha went to the Under Realm. Stella and Brandon were separated from the others. They arrived in a village called Downland. There they met Sponsus and Queen Amentia. Amentia took a real liking to Brandon, which infuriated Stella, who was weak from the lack of sunlight. After a recharge, she reunited with Bloom, Sky, and Aisha. When they rescued the Pixies, Amore saw Stella and a bond of sisterhood was born. After that, Stella was determined to get Brandon back from Amentia. Amore helped with this by putting in one of her soul mate blossoms in Amentia's bouquet. Thanks to this act, Amentia dumped Brandon for Sponsus, t hus saving him from being married and bring him back to Stella. Before a big mid-term exam involving convergence, Stella came up with an idea to help the girls bond better; a slumber party. During the party, she told her friends of a fifth grade crush on Robby of Anphelion and her hopes of him asking her to a dance at her school. Unfortunately, he asked a girl named Kimberly from Olimpis and she said yes. Stella wanted to ruin the date by casting a break-out spell but Stella goofed up and broke Kimberly's leg, but instead of asking Stella, Robby stayed with Kimberly for the whole dance and held her hand. During the test, Stella's contribution was giving the titan vision. After passing the exam, Stella, the rest of the Winx and the Pixies went to Earth with Bloom and nearly got involved with a gang called "The Suits". After that incident, Stella and the other girls went to a Halloween party and got the last laugh. Afterward, the girls and Specialists went to a resort realm and Stella showed off a brand new swimsuit that was just for show. The day after, Aisha suggests they send a postcard to Stella's parents, but Aisha did not know that they were divorced until Stella told her causing an argument between the two which leads to Aisha storming off. Stella then went to apologize to Aisha, thus earning her Charmix. She then went to the Under Realm with the other Winx and the Specialists to save Bloom from Darkar. She solved a puzzle involving colors, while joking about making the teachers to reconsider her grades. |-|Season 3= Stella plays a rather big part in this season. It starts off at her Princess Ball, where her father announces he will be remarrying. The bride-to-be is the wicked Countess Cassandra along with her daughter, Chimera. With the help of Valtor, Cassandra puts King Radius under a spell. At her Princess Ball, Stella is spelled herself by Chimera, turning her into a hideous beast and under the influence of Cassandra, her father refuses to recognize her as his daughter. But the Winx girls manage to break the spell and turn Stella back to normal. Stella earns her Enchantix by saving her father from a dragon during the thousand-year anniversary of the Kingdom of Eraklyon after Diaspro tricks Sky into drinking a love potion given to her by Valtor. She later breaks Diaspro's hold on Sky with the use of her newly acquired Fairy Dust. Stella later breaks Cassandra's hold on her father by storming in their wedding ceremony, thus freeing her kingdom and regaining her rightful place as the Princess of Solaria. During Bloom's quest to defeat Valtor and save her parents, Stella is ever faithful and supportive and always willing to help. During this season, Stella and Brandon's relationship grows as well. |-|Season 4= Stella appears in Season 4 with the rest of the Winx as they travel to Earth to find the last fairy of Earth. Where the Winx open their store, Love & Pet, Stella is in charge of their grooming and clothing. When the boys come to Earth to watch over the girls, Bloom's Earth rival, Mitzi, gets a crush on Brandon and is determined to make him hers. This infuriates Stella and causes her to constantly question Brandon's loyalty since Mitzi constantly follows him around. |-|Season 5= Stella is once again seen with the Winx. In "The Lilo", Stella is seen helping the Winx save the Lilo flower and defeating the Trix. In Episode 2, the Winx including Stella come to promote their concert at the Frutti Music Bar. She is then seen watching the Royal Crowning Ceremony and then flying off to the save Gardenia's beach from the oil spill with the Winx. She is also seen annoyed when Miss Faragonda told them that they must acquire the Sirenix power, in order to defeat Tritannus. In "The Shimmering Shells", Stella, along with Aisha and Bloom, travels through the ocean in her Harmonix. Stella also meets a selkie named, Illiris and bonds with her. She also later put on a fashion show, but her attempts were ruined as the other students lost interest. She tried to ask her Guardian of Sirenix about an opinion, but her Guardian gets annoyed for being summoned for something as simple as a fashion show. While trying to find some clothes and jewelry, Stella touches a spell and turns into a little kid and her personality changes as well. The spell later wears off. Stella, along with the rest of the Winx, acquired Sirenix in "Sirenix," and entered the Infinite Ocean along with their Selkies. In "The Pillar of Light," her father becomes ill after the seal from the Pillar of Light was taken by Tritannus, causing an eclipse throughout the Magic Dimension. |-|Season 6= Stella and the other girls (minus Bloom) arrived at Domino along with the Specialists for Domino's party, which is for Daphne's revival. They helped Daphne get ready for the party. At the party, the Trix interrupted and summoned a creature, The Beast of the Depths, which then attacks the guests and everyone at the event. The Winx try to defeat it using their Sirenix powers, but failed and discovered that only Daphne can command it to leave Domino. Daphne has lost her confidence, so the Winx leave and try to find the "Inspiration of Sirenix" in Lake Roccaluce, which the Sirenix Guardians said it can make inspire Daphne to believe she still has her powers. The Winx later discover that they are the Inspiration and quickly leaves, but are blocked by the Trix, though Stella and the girls managed to defeat them easily and leave. Back at the Domino palace, the Winx manage to inspire Daphne, making her transform and drive the creature away. The Winx and the rest of the party celebrate, and Stella and the girls flew up in the air and decorate it with their Sirenix powers. In "The Legendarium", it is revealed that Stella is opening a fashion boutique (Stella's couture) at Alfea. She had designed new outfits for the Winx. During Faragonda's anniversary party, the fairies and pixies celebrate, but not long after that, the pixies got a call, that the Pixie Village is attacked by the Gloomy Wood Trolls. The Winx and the Pixies leave Alfea and defend the village. However, after a while, the trolls along with the pixies around them disappear. When coming back to Alfea, the Winx found a crow. In the third episode, Stella and the Winx go to Linphea College, where they watch the Specialists' and Paladins' training. After a while, treants came and attacked the school. Upon feeling the dark magical energy from Cloud Tower, the Winx go there and fight the witches and the Trix. They found out that the energy came from Selina and the Legendarium. They tried to attack them, but failed and caused their powers to be gone. However, Bloom still has her power and give parts of the Dragon Flame's magic to the Winx to give them strength. Other things coming soon... |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8= TBA. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= In the movie, Stella along with the others helped Bloom in finding her parents. When the Winx and the Specialists found the Book of Fate in a secret library on Domino she was quite interested in seeing Bloom's baby pictures when one of them popped up, but Bartleby told her otherwise. She is engrossed in seeing Bloom's baby pictures kept in the secret library of Domino. |-|Magical Adventure= In the movie, Stella's last name is revealed to be Star when Icy attacks her, and the Winx (minus Bloom) face the Trix at Alfea. Afterwards, she soon discovers that Bloom is engaged to Sky on a reality TV show, she then tells the Winx, who all agree to go to Domino. They arrive at Domino to find a heartbroken Bloom, who is recently just dealing with a broken heart after Sky tells her that they cannot get married. After being at Domino, the Winx teleport to Gardenia, they collapse and then wake up to find out their magic is gone. So they are then forced with the task to stay in Gardenia until they get their powers back. The Winx then head to Havram to look for clues to get their powers back, which they do and then are forced to fight the Trix who they defeat. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= She was first screaming and then walking down the steps and the Winx laughed at her and bragging on fashion style. Griselda showed up and told the Winx to report to Alfea's Central Courtyard to greet the new students. Stella talks about Griselda in a mean way and all of the recent events when they see her. Coming soon... Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= Stella meets Bloom the same way she does in Season 1 and retains her same personality. The only difference is a redesign of her princess outfit, her normal clothes, her scepter and her ring. She calls herself the "Fairy of the Shining Sun," instead of the Fairy of the Sun and Moon. Another difference is her outfit looks similar to her Enchantix clothing. Stella first appears in the dorm when she arrives, the gang later go off to Magix to get something to eat. But when they do, Bloom is talking to her mom (Knut appears and then Bloom follows him). So the Winx then go help her but the Trix are already attacking her so they transform, but are too weak so Stella teleports them back to Alfea. Stella is then talking to Griselda and Headmistress Faragonda, who are saying that they will take their magical powers until the return from their trip. Stella and the Winx later find out that the Trix are at Alfea and will be there to take the Dragon's Flame, so they have to fight a monster, that the Trix conjured, and later when Ms. Faragonda arrives and stops the Trix's monster and talks to them and then sends them back to Cloud Tower, Ms. Faragonda then gives the Winx their magic back. |-|Revenge of the Trix= Stella used her powers to guide the Winx to Bloom, who is somewhere lost in the forest outside of Alfea. |-|The Battle for Magix= She picked up Bloom after she lost her powers to the Trix. She later joined her, Sky, Brandon and Knut to journey to Cloud Tower to confront the Trix.She then escaped with Riven, Knut , Brandon and the Cloud Tower students and Miss Griffin to Alfea via Vorpal Tunnel. She joined in the final battle with the rest of the Winx to fight Darcy and Stormy while Bloom and Icy went mano-a-mano. She along with Flora, Musa and Tecna used Stormy's own cyclone to knock her and Darcy out. Later, she celebrated with her friends and boyfriend. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Stella is seen talking to Brandon about what she would do for punishment of the Trix. She later accompanies Aisha and Bloom to Lord Darkar's Castle. Stella goes with the rest of the Winx to go with Professor Avalon to the opening of Red Fountain. Stella goes with the rest of the Winx and the Specialists to stop Dark Bloom and Lord Darkar to accessing the Realm of Relix. Stella is later shown at a party. World of Winx Pre-Series As revealed in the Season 2 episode "Mermaids on Earth," Stella had endured a childhood of being bullied by a majority of her classmates. No matter how hard she tried to make people like her to make friends, her classmates continued to bully and ostracize her. Seasons |-|Season 1= In World of Winx, Stella works as a talent scout with the Winx on a reality talent show called WOW. As the Winx scout out talented young adults for WOW, they are also investigated strange instances of talented individuals being kidnapped by an unknown person they dubbed as "The Talent Thief." Stella also continues to follow her dreams of becoming a fashion designer, however, she is much more talented in the field and it is not played for laughs as much as it is in the main series. As usual, Stella often tasks herself with creating new outfits for her friends and talents through the use of her magic portable sewing machine, SuperSue. Her passion for fashion is what also helps her bond with a talented young fashion designer named Sophie. In "The Talent Thief," Stella and the Winx go about their usual business and they manage to scout Annabelle, a waitress with a natural talent for singing. The Winx help Annabelle realize her dream of singing for a crowd but, during the night of her performance, many strange things occur: the Winx gain a strange new power and Annabelle suddenly goes missing. The Winx decide to focus all of their attention on finding Annabelle and discover that she had been taken to the World of Dreams where she is being kept along with the rest of the missing talents. However, it increasingly becomes harder to keep their magic a secret from the world as their jobs as talent scouts begin to give them unnecessary pressure. To make matters worse, they also end up being pursued by Evans and Gómez, a pair of detectives who believe that the Winx are responsible for Annabelle's abduction. In "Stylist Wanted," Stella officially gives their new powers the name "Dreamix" as she and the Winx travel to Paris in the hopes of finding and protecting Sophie, a girl that they saw in their Dreamix vision. It is thanks to Stella's persistence that Sophie ultimately stars on WOW and the two become quite close as Stella was the only one of the Winx allowed to stay backstage when they had to model Sophie's new Made in Paris collection. However, Stella is unable to protect Sophie when the Crocodile Man attacks and Sophie ends up being kidnapped with a double taking her place on Earth. In "The Fashion Week," the Winx infiltrate the Parisian Fashion Week party where Stella ends up getting distracted at almost every turn. When their mission falls apart, the Winx decide to scout and protect Nadine so that she does not end up like Sophie. Stella, with Bloom's help, is able to help Nadine build her confidence and convince her to star on WOW until she is taken away to meet up with "Sophie" on the Eiffel Tower. The Winx follow Nadine and are able to stop the Sophie Double and her subordinate from taking Nadine into the World of Dreams. It is ultimately thanks to Stella's magical powers over the light that the two Shadow Monsters are defeated and Nadine is kept safe. However, due to leaving the camera-drones behind, the Winx are forced to participate in a talent show run by Ace and Stella is made to tell jokes to the audience; all of which fall flat. Following said talent show, Bloom is fired for humiliating Ace on live TV and replaced by Lorelei, who forces herself into the Winx's group starting in the seventh episode. Lorelei and Stella fight each other for the spotlight for a majority of their time together, even to the point where Stella begrudgingly calls her "her twin." To make matters worse, the two are paired together as assistants to one of the participants of the Gardenia Cooking Challenge, Diego Rio, and mess up at every step, eventually getting him thrown out of the contest. Though, luckily, the talent they were searching for wins the Challenge in the end. The Winx continue to search for talents with their Dreamix powers, having to endure Lorelei's enthusiasm, as Bloom works on her own. After a run-in with another Talent Thief, the Winx are unable to rescue Yu in Beijing and rush to London to keep a young musically-gifted girl from being kidnapped under their watch. When arriving in London, it is Stella who manages to convince Lorelei to go off into the city to headline an episode of WOW, leaving Bloom to join them in their search. It is also thanks to Stella and SuperSue that the Winx are able to approach Madelyn's home and observe her homelife as she makes them dogsitter disguises. Eventually, the Winx are able to protect Madelyn and travel to Santa Monica Beach in search of new talent, this time, under Lorelei's orders. The Winx decide to let Lorelei have her day in the limelight knowing that there are no talents in Santa Monica as they have not had one of their Dreamix Visions, but they cannot seem to relax as they greatly miss Bloom, who is still off on her own unable to join them. Their day only begins to get much more hectic as Ace has the Winx face a dangerous test: to engage in a water-skiing race to Mako Island with a group of guys called "The Sharks." During the race, The Sharks reveal themselves to be monstrous pirate ghouls and ambush the Winx, forcing them to transform in order to defend themselves. The Winx are able to force the Zombie Pirates into retreating back to the World of Dreams through a portal and realize that they are working for the Queen of the World of Dreams—the true Talent Thief—but, unfortunately, Lorelei saw the whole thing and discovered their identity as fairies. Stella, thinking on her feet, mocks Lorelei on her discovery and she is promptly fired by a deranged Ace. With Lorelei out of their hair, the Winx can get back to peacefully searching for any new talents. In the next episode, "Shadows on the Snow," the Winx are informed of Bloom's decision to travel to Switzerland in search of the Watchmaker's home and Stella is very much against it. She ultimately agrees to let Bloom go, advising for her to keep her eyes peeled, when she and the Winx suddenly experience yet another Dreamix Vision, which also leads them to Switzerland. Once they make it to Switzerland, the Winx scout out Silke, a young aspiring snowboarder who is participating in the International Snowboarding Competition, but does not seem so good at it. In fact, she is so bad at snowboarding that Stella is the first to doubt their Dreamix Vision for leading them to her, but her doubts are turned into confusion and uncertainty once the Queen's shadow monsters arrive seeking to kidnap Silke. The Winx combat the shadow monsters in the forests just far away enough from the Competition to avoid outing themselves but Tecna, Musa and Flora are quickly overtaken by the monsters' shadow tornado attack. Stella stays behind to give Aisha enough of an opportunity to go after the shadows that slipped away, and quickly defeats the shadow tornado with a giant burst of light. Once Silke is safe, the Winx regroup with Aisha and watch as Silke drops out of the Competition and is voted off of WOW at the same time. However, because their Dreamix Vision still led them to her, the Winx shift all their attention on figuring out what Silke's true talent is. In "The Watchmaker," the Winx are now able shift all of their energy in to recovering the talents after Ace puts WOW on hiatus until its Finals. Stella is still insistent on ditching Silke until her Winxwatch picks up a distress call from Bloom. The call is littered with static and, as she tries to make out Bloom's words, Silke snatches her watch and fixes it with ease. After properly hearing Bloom's cries for help, the Winx rush over to the home of the Watchmaker, who happens to be Silke's uncle. During their trip to the Watchmaker's Castle, the Winx ultimately reveal their magical identities to Silke. Unfortunately, when they make it to their destination, no one is around—not even Bloom. That is when Silke and the Winx are met up by Evans and Gómez, who reveal that they have learned of the Winx's fairy identities as well and that Bloom and Jim were taken into the World of Dreams by a group of Zombie Pirates and a mysterious man. The girls also obtain the Magic Watch back but cannot use it to open a portal as it is broken, so Silke uses her spare key into the Castle to seek out her uncle and get him to fix the Watch. The Winx and detectives are then pit against the Castle's defense mechanisms until Silke disables it, which notifies the Watchmaker of their presence. The Winx present the broken Watch to the Watchmaker in the hopes that he can fix it, only to have those hopes shattered when he claims that he cannot. Luckily, Silke manages to fix the Watch and the girls use it to enter the World of Dreams to save Bloom and the kidnapped talents. In the final episode of the season, "The Fall of the Queen," the Winx are attacked by the Crocodile Man and led into a magical trap within the forests of the World of Dreams during their fight. They execute various plans to escape the trap until Tecna's technomagic scan reveals that there is no way out, but, thanks to Flora's affinity for nature, the Winx are able to gain the trust of the Forest Spirit and shown a path to Bloom and the talents' whereabouts. The Winx eventually make it to a strange, budded tree that the Queen used to imprison all of the talents and combat all of the Queen's henchmen in an attempt to save them. They are successful in taking them all down and are confronted by the Queen herself who showcases all of the various skills and talents she has picked up by stealing them from her prisoners. They are quickly taken down by the Queen's combined power with Bloom's fire and are forced to endure the torturous ringing of the Queen's magic bell until Bloom swoops in to save them. Quickly recovering from the fight, the Winx come to learn that the talents are being freed from their budded prisons and divert all their attention in safely catching the falling talents. With all of the talents saved, the Queen gone and her henchmen who have abandoned her, the Winx return to Earth for the WOW Finals. |-|Season 2= Starting this season, the Winx no longer work for WOW as talent scouts and are now pop stars who have rose to popularity and fame sometime before the season began. Having toured the world for years now, the Winx have been harassed by Venomya, a cold and relentless music critic who is determined to ruin their musical careers. In the first episode of the season, the Winx are barely able to put a stop to another one of Venomya's sabotage attempts and drive her off but, once she is gone, the six fairies are suddenly warped into the World of Dreams. There, their Dreamix powers evolve into Onyrix as they are given their newest mission to save the World of Dreams, as well as the dreams of everyone on Earth, by the World's Spirit. Fate the Winx Saga Season 1 Coming soon... Comics Pre-Series In Issue 150, it is revealed that she made friends with a girl named Astrid while in daycare. One day, Astrid's grandfather, a wizard named Atar came to their daycare, where he was introduced as the greatest magic lights champion of all time and showcased his abilities to her class. Winx Club |-|Season 1= *Issue 1: The Castle *Issue 2: The Secrets of Alfea *Issue 3: The Boys from Red Fountain *Issue 4: A Friend for Bloom *Issue 5: Prisoner of the Dark *Issue 9: A Job for Bloom (precursor to Issues 6 to 8) *Issue 6: The Swamp Monster *Issue 7: The School for Witches *Issue 8: Heart of a Fairy *Issue 10: The Revelation *Issue 11: Dragon's Flame *Issue 12: Magic Battle *Issue 13: Moonlight *Issue 14: Alone Against Everybody *Issue 15: Dragon's Land *Issue 16: King Nobody |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8= TBA World of Winx |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= Magical Abilities |-|Winx Club= Stella, as the Fairy of the Sun and Moon/Fairy of the Shining Sun, has Sun-based and Moon-based powers. Stella's attacks are mainly based around light and heat, which can be explained by her connection to the Sun. Stella can throw blasts of sunlight energy and can make balls of solar heat, which occasionally have the ability to burns things. She can concentrate her energy to make herself glow brightly in dark places. Stella can create streaks of solar energy and is able to create explosions of sunlight that can leave the opponent temporarily blind as demonstrated in "Face to Face with the Enemy" and "The Wizards' Attack". She can shape her magic into barriers and shields, which can prove useful. Due to Stella being from Solaria, she is majorly affected by the Sun. She gains her energy from the sun and is heavily weakened when in very dark places or underground. It is stated that Stella also has the Ring of Solaria which conveniently transforms into a magical scepter when needed. This ring allows her to focus on her energy or teleport people. Stella has also shown the ability to control her own and others reflection(s) to make their appearance similar to others, as demonstrated in "Layla's Choice". Her magic is yellow in color. Stella has the ultimate ability to manipulate solar or lunar light, and the power stars. In Season 4 she was able to sense Roxy's impurity when she was possessed by Nebula and in Season 7 Stella's Butterflix Power is able to restore purity. Since her powers are derived from celestial objects she is able to manipulate cosmic forces. Stella has also shown minor abilities of generating minor weather phenomena. She is able to create rain storms, part the clouds, and even manipulate cosmic weather such as solar winds, storms, and flares that are able to help plants grow, melt ice, and even burn things. She demonstrated the ability of generating a rainbow in Season 2 and also manipulating colors in "The Lilo" and "A Magix Christmas". Stella also knows some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Stella is a very talented fashion designer as she is often seen conjuring various fabrics(as well as complete outifts) even utilizing this skill to open a fashion boutique inside her dorm room"The Legendarium". |-|World of Winx= Stella's power is generated from dreams. She still retains her title as Fairy of the Shining Sun and as such is very capable of manipulating light such as shaping it into barriers or attacks such as light disks as well as redirecting laser points "A Hero Will Come". Aside from her usual light attacks, Stella has been shown to control light sources such as spotlights and streetlights, with such proficient control that she can increase the brightness of multiple at once with only one breaking apart. Her magic appears as golden yellow light halos/rays. She is also able to create explosions of light that are capable of disintegrating the shadow creatures. After, gaining Onyrix, Stella could see visions of the past by touching an object or surface akin to said event(very similar to the Tracix wings in the main series). Aside from her light based powers, Stella has been seen using telekinesis, transmutation, and repairing minor problems. Like her main series counterpart, She is very intuitive about fashion and people. . Uses of Magic *'Inimici' - Part of a dispelling charm to give fruits spell-reversing abilities. *'Transportus Back Homus (Transportus to Alfea Nickelodeon)' - Used in "Fury!" to teleport everyone back to Alfea. *'Anti-Sunshine Spell (Anti-Matter Spell Nickelodeon)' - Used in "The Red Tower" against Bloom in training. *'Convergence Shield Bounce Back + Multiplier' - Used along with Aisha, and Tecna in "Wizard's Anger" to defend themselves from the Trix. Curiosities *'Birthday:' August 18 *'Astrological Sign:' Mermaid *'Favorite Food:' Chips *'Favorite Color:' Green *'Favorite Hobby:' Shopping and organizing pajama parties! *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Handsome and full of muscles... and super sweet like Brandon *'Best Friend:' Bloom!!! *'Favorite Movies:' Comedies! Nothing is better than a laugh! *'Loves:' Dressing super fashionable, and giving fashion tips *'Favorite Music:' Pop music *'Favorite Spell:' Moon Ray! Transformation Sequences Trivia *Stella's appearance was inspired by the actress Cameron Diaz, according to Iginio Straffi. **Also according to Straffi, he claims that his ideal cast for Stella in a live-action movie would be Jennifer Lawrence. **He has also claimed that Stella stands at the third most powerful fairy of the Winx; Bloom being the first and Flora being the second. *Stella being ambushed by the servants of the Trix at the beginning of the first season is what led to the start of the events of Winx Club. This might have been inspired by how the Star Wars story started with the Princess Leia Organa being ambushed by Darth Vader. *Stella's name is derived from the Latin and Italian word for star, in reference her powers, which themselves are derived from celestial objects such as the sun, moon and stars. **Her parents, Radius and Luna, further play into this as being physical representations of the sun and moon to Stella's star. *Stella is the first fairy to transform in the series. *She was Miss Solaria for a record 12 consecutive turns. **She is also the only one of the Winx to appear in every episode thus far. *Stella's main voice actress for the 4Kids dub was credited using an alias that changed each season (Mary Stout, Su Meredith, and Grace Shepard, respectively). In fact, her voice sounds similar to actress Kim Cattrall from the Cinélume dub. *According to a book titled "English with Winx," Stella's address and, subsequently, the location of the Royal Palace is 7 Rainbow Street. *The hairband Stella wears in her Harmonix form is similar to the hat worn by Andrina, one of Ariel's sister from Disney film The Little Mermaid. Both also have blonde hair. **Additionally, the ribbons that make up Stella's Harmonix sandals and, later, her Sirenix thighs, are of the same color as Andrina's mermaid tail. *Both Stella and Aisha are 17 at their first appearances, though, if Aisha had been present during the first season, she would have been 16 like the rest of the Winx, and Stella would remain as the oldest member. *Stella's opposite is most likely Darcy, as Stella is open and sociable, whereas Darcy is more withdrawn and tends to keep to herself. **Power-wise, Stella controls light which, according to Faragonda in "Win-x Together," specializes in sight and clarity to give others the ability to see the truth in front of them, whereas Darcy controls darkness and specializes in confusing and deceiving others until they are no longer able to see the truth in front of them. *Stella is typically seen with Bloom and Flora more than any of the other girls. *Stella and Bloom are also the only characters who remain relatively unchanged when comparing concept designs. *Ironically, Stella is acrophobic (scared of heights), despite the fact that she typically flies around with ease in her various transformations. **She also holds a fear and hatred of spiders which she shares with her bonded pixie, Amore. *Stella's favorite hobbies are shopping, dressing up, and designing fashion. **She also realizes her dream of becoming a fashion designer by Season 6. **In World of Winx, her work as an up-and-coming fashion designer is treated more seriously than in Winx Club, where it is simply played for laughs. *Over the course of the series, Stella has suffered several body mutations: **In the Season 3 episode "Valtor's Mark," she was turned into a monster by Chimera. **Later that same season in "The Crystal Labyrinth," her face is turned into a doodle after giving up her looks for the Water Stars. **Though this is not a mutation, she is de-aged in the Season 5 episode "The Gem of Empathy." *Stella had three childhood designs: **One in Season 2, where she wore glasses and looked like a typical nerd, **Another in Season 3, where she was more formal. ***This specific design of hers resembles that of Cindy Vortex from the Jimmy Neutron movie and shorts. **And one during Season 5, where she looked like a somewhat ordinary 3-5 year old girl in her civilian outfit for that season. *Stella's highlights in 3D transformations are in pink, but in 2D, they are in purple. *Throughout the animation, Stella’s eye color changes in hue; sometimes they are golden-brown, sometimes they are regular dark brown, and sometimes they are bright gold. *In the episode "The Princess Ball," Stella tries on a dress that looks similar to the redesign of her Princess of Solaria dress in the Nickelodeon Specials. *Stella's Nickelodeon voice actress, Amy Gross, also voices Caramel. *Stella is the only member of the Winx that does not have a named Sirenix spell that is released from the leg. *She is the fifth Winx member to be turned evil, as shown in "Queen for a Day," when she is hypnotized by Selina's Magic Mirror. **The first was Bloom as shown in Season 2 when she is corrupted by Lord Darkar. **The second was Roxy in "Nebula" when she was possessed by Nebula. **The third was Tecna in "The Sirenix Book" when she was turned into a robot. **The fourth was Musa in "Secret of the Ruby Reef" when she was turned into a monster by Tritannus. *Stella's wings in her Sirenix transformation are turned upside down. *She is the only fairy to wear boots in her Mythix form. **Mythix is also the first transformation where all her hair is loose. **If World of Winx is taken into consideration, Dreamix would be the second. *Stella is the only Winx member to turn right during their Butterflix transformation. *She and Bloom are the only Winx to have a sleeveless uniform in Season 7. *Rebecca Soler, who voices Stella in the DuArt dub, also voiced Tecna in Season 3 for the 4Kids dub. *It is implied in The Mystery of the Abyss that Stella is a fan of Justin Bieber. *She very creative and all of her friends always ask her some tips and advice on how to match clothes and accessories. *Her motto is: "Following fashion can be fun... but creating a unique style is even more fun!!!" *Even though Stella has the same amount of comic-only love interests as Bloom and Aisha, both never graduate from being simple infatuations and are usually left unrequited on Stella's end. **Though she and Joel might have fallen for each other, the two maintain more of a friendly relationship with the other until they stop hanging out all together. **Her small crush on Paul also went completely unrequited as Paul was in love with her friend, Jessie. *She is one of the characters in the show who has broken the fourth wall but, unlike the others, she has broken it more than once. **At the very end of "The Gem of Empathy," she says "What did I say?" to the audience. **In "Banana Day," she pushes aside a screen-sized image of herself when the Mega Lemur envisions her as his love interest. ** Other characters who have broken the fourth wall include Icy, Darcy, Ogron and, in World of Winx, Bloom. *As revealed in "Mermaids on Earth" and "Fashion School Thrills," Stella's weakness is her fear of not being loved, being ridiculed, and being left alone. **It seems as though Stella experiences a completely different childhood in World of Winx than she did in the main series. *As mentioned in "Queen for a Day," she hates mazes. *Along with Bloom, Stella is one of the two Winx members to have her signature color (and sometimes pink) in every one of her transformations. **Onyrix is her first transformation in which she wears teal. *Stella's Cinélume voice actor, Jennifer Seguin, also voices Jolly. *Stella's DuArt voice actor, Jessica Paquet, also voices Rose Cinderella from Regal Academy, another show created by Rainbow. **Coincidentally, Rose Cinderella bears some resemblance with Stella and they are both into fashion, especially shoes for Rose's case. *Her Castilian Spanish name is Estela, which, just like the Italian version, means "star". Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Stella Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Solaria Category:Alfea Category:Royalty Category:Love & Pet Category:Comics Category:Company of Light Category:Dragon Flame Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Sophix Category:Lovix Category:Harmonix Category:Sirenix Category:Bloomix Category:Mythix Category:Butterflix Category:Tynix Category:Cosmix Category:Allies Category:Amore Category:Brandon Category:Shiny Category:Illiris Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Alfea Students Category:Alfea Staffs Category:Dreamix Category:Onyrix Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Games Category:Winx on Ice Category:Winx Avatar Story Category:Princesses Category:Fairy Dust Category:Enemies Category:Fate: The Winx Saga